


Jet Black Hearts 1.20: Kate

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Kateran but she couldn't forget.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 1.20: Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.20, "Dead Man's Blood."

Kate woke up with her fangs out. It had happened often enough, lately. After losing Luther. 

She'd been around long enough to take care of herself, but they'd been a team. Even now as she built up her own nest, she couldn't trust any of these whelps to cover her like Luther would. Not even sweet little Jenny.

They hadn't bothered to go back to the old nest. Jenny had driven them to her old house so they could plan. (The cops had been through the place a couple of times, but for now, she and her boyfriend were missing, not murdered.) After that, they drove a couple of states over and found an old warehouse that Kate thought would do.

Kate stretched, then rose on her elbows. At the foot of the bed, sweet little Jenny was toying with their latest acquisition. He hadn't been turned yet--Jenny knew Kate liked to watch.

Noticing Kate awake, Jenny rolled and rose on her knees over the man. "We can play, if you want," she invited.

"Not now," Kate said. She stood and sauntered over to the old factory office, where they'd padlocked in the rest of their catch. "I'm going to have a snack."


End file.
